halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Amidelta
Amidelta was a "smart" shipboard Artificial Intelligence that aided Etherin and her armada against an overpowering, hostile militant fleet of Forerunner reconnaissance and battleships; the female programmed A.I. was told to have helped bring humanity a valiant victory that day due to her knowledgeable, theoretic battle-plan and mercilessness towards the deadly opponents. Though, the consequences of success upheld the grieve-stricken loss of Amidelta's partner and Imperial Captain of the Conquest of Ardency, Verichol, to whom in his state of near-death willed the A.I's responsibility of safety and protection over to Etherin in hopes that a greater good would come from the pair. Personality She was remembered by many as a seemingly very sarcastic and shallow Artificial Intelligence with a crude sense of joke-telling, yet Amidelta was compassionate, caring and sweet behind her monotone facade. The A.I. would have done anything in her power to keep a balance of serenity and prosperity among all species of the known Galaxy, showing how much she sympathized for everyone despite some peoples callous state for her. Creation During humanities war against the Flood and the Forerunners, Amidelta was created through the brain's matrix and body-structuring of Verichol's deceased daughter, becoming a holographical, newly-developed, miniaturized avatar that he kept with him at all times, as he felt he should've done with his child before her untimely death. The A.I. construct was only an experimentation as to utilize the remains of the Imperial Captain's daughter and never intentionally to be more than she was. Albeit, once she showed imperviousness along with implausible intelligence and knowledge further beyond the known boundaries of the Milky Way Galaxy, she was no longer recommended as a unit among common Shipboard A.I. but as a unique ancilla of immense totalitarianism. These admirable accusations fundamentally led up to her turning-point and downfall in her later-life. Imprisonment Capture Nearing the end of the Human-Forerunner war and Human-Flood war, Verichol had received a holographic transmission relayed by Amidelta revealing the details of the Flood's acquisition of the female construct. In a race against time and Slipspace, it soon became a desperate attempt after the overzealous attack-and-capture done by the Flood in which the Imperial Captain transmitted a comm in his last moments to signal Etherin and her fleet of thousands as to commence a rescue operation to retrieve the stolen A.I. under the metronymic of OPERATION DELTA. Unwanted Retrieval Etherin and her battleships answered to his dying wish and began the operation solely with the purpose of retrieving Amidelta; withal, the task became futile and a hiatus was breached concluding with gruesome bloodshed and an iniquitous contention between millions upon millions of invading Forerunner and Prometheans against the outnumbered armada of humans. OPERATION DELTA was a leading event that caused Etherin's armada to almost, if not all, completely vanish in a close-call with a near-death forbearance that was brought about by the powerful, domineering Forerunner flotilla; henceforth Amidelta's saying, "small yet deadly". Amidelta remained under the captivity of the Flood for one year, twelve weeks and six days before the Forerunners infiltrated the parasite-infested land and took the A.I. for themselves. Amidelta eventually became conscious that Etherin had come to her benefaction a while back but was thought to have been ultimately crushed and conquered by a couple of the Ur-Didact's remaining offspring before those descendants lives ended later in the war. Death False Restoration The Gravemind that was created on that planet of that time and place had corrupted Amidelta to a point where she had begun her early stages of Rampancy antecedent to her burgeoning age; thus leading her on to become a dangerous, life-threatening artificiality to the Galaxy in the eyes of the Forerunners. The Master Builder eventually took matters into his own hands and exiled her to a planet known as Sentience that supposedly ''"cured" '' her Rampancy after molding her and restoring her as a monitor known as 601-Delphian Prominence who became a Sentience Forerunner Relic. This course of action was made able as to preserve the A.I's data, battle tactics and plans, memories and knowledge on how to fight off the Flood and much more. Flagrant Ending Amidelta, now 601-Delphian Prominence, later ended her service around 2556 due to her unstable emotional accompaniment and affinity to the reminiscences and thoughts she deeply held onto once Amidelta perceived she was being admonished. This caused the now-latterly constructed female programming to fall to Rampancy, hereafter deteriorating from the copious amounts of data that conveyed to be crucially compacted whilst extending to the brink of choleric accumulation and self-destruction, due to feeling severely agitated and intimidated by incoming Covenant forces that would intrude her place of semi-lasting harmony. Final Memories Before she lost herself wholly and let herself go, she allowed all of her precious memories to flood her entirely and give her the feeling of comfort and happiness before certain death; the reveries of Imperial Admiral Verichol, his daughter Desity and her most convivial thoughts and feelings, and her blessed exultation of Etherin and the unbreakable partnership that they created together. After her self-explosion, the Covenant did not have any reason left to still remain on the planet considering their one goal had been killed off; and thus they departed shortly after glassing the planet from enlarging acrimony of their loss of uncaptured proficiency and competence.